


The Firehawk and the GodQueen

by Sapphir_the_Angel_of_Blues



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Admiration, Admiring From a Distance, Big Screen Tv, Death, F/F, GodQueen got a problem, I have no shame, I'm shameless, In Love, Loving every second of it, Masturbation, Squirting, Tyreen watching Lilith flay her followers, Vaginal, idk how to tag this, no regrets either, obliteration, people being burned alive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:48:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27259717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphir_the_Angel_of_Blues/pseuds/Sapphir_the_Angel_of_Blues
Summary: Tyreen has a huge crush on Lilith, loves her even though she's standing in the way of her family's goals. Thing is, Tyreen has decided she has a new goal of her own. And that's to get with the Firehawk.
Relationships: Tyreen Calypso/Lilith
Kudos: 1
Collections: The Horniverse





	The Firehawk and the GodQueen

**Author's Note:**

> I said I'd write something else for Tyreen and Lilith. Short little thing I did while I take a break from Troy's Sapphire Monk.

Tyreen can’t pinpoint when it started, or maybe she can. All she knows it that the Firehawk is supposed to be her enemy, but she doesn’t see it that way. And if anybody knew, it would be a shitstorm. 

The way Lilith fights, the determined expression on her face, the way she throws herself into danger in order to protect her comrades, almost makes Tyreen feel bad about how she sees and treats her followers, but it’s too late now. She’s already made a reputation of being cruel and cold. 

Tyreen lays in her bed, two fingers deep in her pussy as she watches a recording of Lilith roasting three of her followers alive. The look of anger is clear thanks to the five-star quality of Troy’s cameras. 

“So fucking hot.” She whispers to herself and pushes her fingers deeper inside herself. She moans as she feels her slick slide down her asscheeks. She licks her lips and strokes that small bundles of nerves that leaves her shaking and wanting to fuck the sexy red-haired woman on the screen. 

She pulls her fingers out, licks them, then pushes them back in. “If only you knew what you do to me, make me want to ride your face, eat your pussy, tribe you. Fuck!” Tyreen shoots two jets of pussy juices before covering herself. 

“No, I need my dragon, I have to have my dragon. It’s as close to a fire creature as I can get.” She gets up, still gripping her pussy, and goes to her closet to retrieve her favorite toy. It wasn’t always her favorite, but once she realized she had a thing for Lilith it became that way. 

“I bet she’d love this.” Tyreen quickly rolls back onto her bed and spreads her legs wide open, she removes her hand but before she can do anything, the rest of the load from her first orgasm rushes out of her. She shoots into the air pointing towards the screen that hangs high on the way. 

“Fuck, you see that Lilith, you did that.” Tyreen giggles and rubs the dildo against her wet folds, using her squirt as lube before pushing the tip inside, she moans hotly as it slides in inch by inch. 

“Fuck yes, deeper, go deeper!” She pinches one nipple then the other, the dragon almost halfway inside her and still expanding. 

“I’m gonna cum all over you before the night is over!” Tyreen calls out and squeezes her tits again. The motion of her wrist makes the tip of the dragon dildo hit her nerves every two seconds. She gazes up at the screen before her right as Lilith disintegrates another follower of the COV. 

“Spank me, I’ve been a bad girl Lilith.” Tyreen smacks her ass and giggles at the stinging sensation left behind. She fucks herself hard and fast, twisting her wrist and thrusting her hips up to meet her hand. She’s gasping and shaking as she watches Lilith work on the screen. 

“Make me cum, fuck me up! I want you baby!” Juice is splashing out as she works her toy in and Out of herself. “I’m so close, don’t stop Lilith baby!” 

A few more thrust and Tyreen is screaming and spilling all over herself, juice splashes on her legs, bed, and floor. All while Lilith wipes blood from her face. 

“Fuck yes!” Tyreen tosses the toy aside and jams her fingers into her pussy, she strokes herself a few times and cums again, making sure to spread her legs wide for the screen as if Lilith is watching. 

“Look at me, look at this mess you made me make.” Tyreen opens her pussy to show the screen. “I just came and I’m already ready for more, I wanna keep fucking you, I love you for the rest of my life. I want you to knock my lights out.” Tyreen moans that last part as she pushes her fingers back inside herself. 

“I want you Lilith, I want to see those beautiful eyes every day, I want you to touch me and kiss me, tell me you love me.” She trembles as she fingers herself again, rocking her hips with the rhythm of her hand. “I want to spend everyday with you, I want that. I want you.” She grabs the dildo and thrusts in back into herself. 

She yelps as she squirts again.

**Author's Note:**

> Even though Tyreen didn't actually bang Lilith in this it's still Tyreen X Lilith, also this was suppose to be much longer but as I wrote the story disintegrated from my memory. Will continue to write smut because smut makes me happy. LOL


End file.
